The present disclosure relates to a light emitting apparatus.
Light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes have advantages of low power consumption, a long usable life cycle, and environmental friendly. Thus, the light emitting devices are being used for various light emitting apparatuses such as backlight units for electronic equipment, electronic displays, and lighting equipment.
In such a light emitting apparatus, an encapsulant resin layer is formed in various lens shapes to surround the light emitting device, thereby adjusting a distribution characteristic of light emitted from the light emitting device.